


Peut-être que oui

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques moments d'hésitation de Billy au tout début de sa relation avec Teddy... parce que parfois, il réfléchit beaucoup trop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'ombre d'un doute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Métamorphoses et coups du sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381506) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics.

"Dis... Depuis quand... depuis quand je t'ai plu ? C'était... vraiment au début ? Ou après ?"

Billy veut sembler naturel : juste un adolescent narcissique normal qui s'interroge sur son pouvoir de séduction.

C'est un échec. Teddy perçoit très bien la tension.

Il répond directement, pourtant, sans même rougir. "Au tout début, oui." 

Billy soupire de soulagement.

"C'est si important ?"

"Un peu." Mais il sourit beaucoup.

Peut-être pourra-t-il oublier ses rêveries nocturnes passées, "Je voudrais qu'il m'aime.", ses murmures, probablement, parfois... il ignorait la nature de ses pouvoirs !

Ou, au moins, se persuader que cela n'a rien changé.


	2. On ne rêve jamais assez

Tous les adolescents ont probablement rêvé d'avoir des super-pouvoirs, et d'être super-héros, Billy y compris. 

Mais il n'avait pas poussé le fantasme jusqu'à imaginer un garçon incroyablement sympathique, drôle et sexy dans l'équipe. C'est bien dommage. Il aurait alors probablement en tête des années de répliques potentielles autres que "Teddy, je suis très heureux d'enfiler des collants moulants et d'aller combattre le mal avec toi dans des poses homoérotiques."

Heureusement, la situation est idéale : même en étant trop troublé pour trouver le moindre sujet de conversation, les super-méchants fournissent de bienheureuses distractions.


End file.
